Can't escape the Magic Omakes
by FreedomandDisorder
Summary: Extra snippets from my other fic, Can't escape the Magic. These are just scenes that didn't really fit, or that I just overwrote until it distracted from the plot, were divergent from the original plot, or I wrote in the viewpoint of a different character. A lot of these won't make sense until you read the fic. Some are funny, some are serious, and some are just plain ridiculous.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't stop the magic Omakes**

 **I decided to start making omakes for this story. These are little scenes that didn't fit in the timing of the chapter, seemed to just too long for the scene, didn't make sense with the plot, alternative scenes from another characters point of view, or alternative scenes that I just decided to cut.**

 **Omake #1**

 **Quinmir the brothel owner**

Quinmir's life was pretty comfortable; he ran one the best brothels in the city, he had the most beautiful women in his employ and more money than he could count. The only problem with his merchandise was the risks that came with the job. It didn't really concern him what happened to his merchandise in the long run, so long as they kept bringing him more money, that was until one of his best girls, Alania ended up pregnant. It was after a exceedingly rich customer that bought Alania's exclusive attention for the week of his stay in the city. she found out about her pregnancy shortly after he left.

Quinmir wanted her to get rid of the parasite, it was disrupting her work. And would only be a drain on the brothels' expenses. But Alania insisted that she wanted to keep her child and she cashed in on her years of service too. The other girls piped up for her and before Quinmir knew it, he was facing a veritable mutiny from his girls. All of the girls threatened to leave his business if he forced Alania to get rid of the baby. He almost lost his entire livelihood, all for the sake of one child.

It had been such a shame to see Alania's slim figure plump up and expand with pregnancy. And she even stopped taking customers after her sixth month! The other girls covered for her, but Quinmir knew his girls and their schemes. He made a mental note to give Alania extra customers after the thing was born.

The night of the birth was the worst. Alania's screams put off the customers from their drink and womanizing. Many left as soon as they heard her shrieks. Some approached him about what sort of business he had, and if he cared about what was happening to his girls. A few nosier patrons went to the city watch to report a woman being tortured. He had to ply the soldiers with food and drink, to keep them from getting too interested in his business. (some of his girls were a bit too young to be working, he couldn't have them looking too close)

Alania came out of the birth fine. Quinmir did find it in himself to check up on her. The little bundle she held in her arms disgusted him. Such a small wrinkled looking thing, caused him so much trouble. It wasn't even a girl, so there was no chance of him selling it in the future, at least not to his regular customers. Such a shame. He had been hoping it would take after it's mother, so he could at least get something out of his investment. But it had a scrawny little tuff of purple on it's head, and tiny bleary little green eyes that looked up at him. A dribble of spit was gathering on it's chin.

This thing had almost cost him everything. As Quinmir stared down at the tiny bundle in his best girl's arms and nuzzled into her now overly large, soon to be sagging breasts, he vowed to one day get even with the little bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I so so love going back through my old notebooks and finding all these old bits. These omakes will not be sequencial. They will be jumping from chapter to chapter. Some omakes might not fit any chapter of all!**

Chapter 19: Omake #2

The maids stared as the two handsome men walked through the lobby. The dashing one in the front made eye contact and smiled charmingly at the ladies. He was handsome, but it was the red head behind him that drew the most stares.

Joa returned to the maid quarters last night with a blazing red face. She told the other girls about what she had seen the night before. The redheaded hunk, lounging casually on the couch when his handsome golden eyed friend opened the door. Joa didn't think anything was wrong until the other man popped up.

"That's right!" Joa whispered excitedly among the gasps and blushing squeals of the other girls. "he was on the ground right in front of the red head. I couldn't see everything that they were doing, but I'll tell you this much; he was wiping his mouth when they were done! I think that they were-!" *Giggle!*

No one in the maid quarters got any sleep that night.

Sinbad smirked confidently. It seemed that he was looking extra handsome today, none of the maids could keep their eyes off of him. They were all giggling and blushing as he and Masrur walked through the lobby.

 **This made me giggle like no other! If you have any ideas for omakes or requests please leave them in a review!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third omake so far. This takes place shortly after Ja'far goes to make contact with the Balbadd sect. I realized that it's unfinished. The scene went on for too long so I cut it out. It didn't flow with where I wanted the story to go so I got rid of it.**

 **I thought that hopefully you would all like it anyway. So please enjoy!**

 **Omake #3**

 **Sina sleeps in Cabinet**

Ja'far swiped a hand over his forehead. No other country had as much humidity as Balbadd. Sure, Heliohapt was in a literal desert, but that was a dry heat. The heated stickiness of Balbadd's climate was something he loathed about this country. Running around the city all day, fishing for information about the fogtroupe, the monarchy, or anything else of interest in this country, he felt like he was more sweat than man.

He slid open the door to the hotel suite, looking forward to taking a cool bath, only to stop short at what greeted him. Sinbad was crouched down, behind lifted in the air and face smashed to the floor behind the couch. Nakht was sitting quietly on the couch. The little silverhaired boy twisted around when he heard the door. "Hello Mister Ja'far, We can't find Sina." with that quiet declaration, Ja'far felt a new wave of sweat wash over him.

"What?" he gasped.

Sinbad lifted up from his position. "You heard him, Sina disappeared. He wasn't there when I went to wake them up this morning. He's got to still be in the rooms though, nobodies opened that door."

"Where's Masrur? How do you know he hasn't left?" Ja'far asked blankly, he was still trying to collect his sense of calm. Sina was missing. The first prince of Sindria was missing. Sinbad's heir, the future of their country was missing. Was that his heart pounding in his ear? It sounded so loud.

Nakht looked up at him with a strange expression. He seemed sympathetic to Ja'far's plight. "Mister Masrur is searching the bathroom. He said Sina's smell hasn't left the room. Plus Sina wouldn't leave without me." Nakht seemed quite confident.

"Oh. Um, yes, of course he wouldn't. but where would he be?" Ja'far stuttered, his ears felt hot, probably sunburned.

"Not in here." Masrur's deep voice echoed off the tile in the bathroom. He exited the cool room and firmly shut the door.

"Okay so he's not in the bathroom or the front room. Sin, have you checked your room?"

"Yes, and yours and Masrurs' too, and he's obviously not in his and Nakhts' room. So, we have no idea where he is." Sinbad ran a hand through his hair and judging by the mussed and tousled nature of his locks he had been doing so for quite some time.

"Well, I'm going to double check the rooms just in case." Ja'far pushed passed Sinbad and determinedly strode into the boys' room. Sinbad sighed despondently "Please do. Goodness knows we haven't had any luck."

Ja'far opened the bedroom door and took in the mess of the room. It seemed that Sinbad had torn the room apart looking for his son. The blankets were thrown from the bed, the pillows were tossed into the corner. Ja'far moved anxiously toward the open window, Sina's pillow was still perched on the sill. Part of him was imaging a sleepy Sina rolling out of the high window. Or a bandit somehow sneaking inside and whisking him away. A hundred and one ways Sina could be lost.

Ja'far shook his head, banishing the dark thoughts. Once his head was clearer he began sweeping through the room. He crouched to his knees and peeked under the bed. It was empty, the only thing there were three lonely dust bunnies.

Once he cleared the bed his head darted to the side. the bedside table was eyelevel to him. He remembered placing Sina and Nakhts new robes under the top drawer into the small cabinet underneath.

Ja'far slid the drawer open fruitlessly. Then with a frown he opened the cabinet.

Ja'far felt a laugh of hysteria claw at his throat. There he was.

There was Sina, curled up in a pile of clothing inside the cramped cabinet. It was soul lifting to see him.

Ja'far reached a careful hand inside and gently nudged Sina's shoulder. "Hey, Sina? It's time to get up now."

Bleary green eyes slid open. Small crusts of sleep sand were wiped away clumsily. "Hmm? What?"

"It's almost lunch time. Let's get going." Ja'far kept his voice soft. He knew that he couldn't yell at Sina, that would be a surefire way to make him unable to trust Ja'far.

"Kay." Sina flopped out of the cabinet and crawled to his feet. His robes were wrinkled and his hair was wild from the cramped sleeping quarters.

Ja'far led Sina out of the room and back into the suite. Sinbad poked his head up from behind the vanity in the corner at the sound they made. The kings face exploded in the purest expression of relief and happiness. "Ja'far, you-!" he cut the sentence short at the expression Ja'far gave him. "-uh, Sina, are you ready for lunch?" Sinbad quickly shifted the sentence, wincing at the awkwardness.

"…yeah…?" Sina's voice spoke volumes.

Ja'far ignored the awkward tension surrounding father and son, and quickly shuffled everyone out of the suites and toward the hotel café. "Come along then, Aladdin and Morgiana are probably already waiting on us"

It wasn't until the children were all eating that Sinbad managed to talk to Ja'far, his back facing the children and Masrur. "Where did you find him?"

"In the cabinet next to the bed." Ja'far murmured quietly, keeping a pleasant smile on his face to showcase the children if they were watching. And with how observant and suspicious Sina was, there was a good chance he was.

"Why was he there? He had a bed and I thought he liked napping in the window sill, not the dusty cabinet."

"I don't know. But maybe it has something to due with his past?" Ja'far theorized, already refusing to finish the sentence with 'past as a slave.' It was imperative that they never mention Sina's past, lest someone use it against him.

"But Nakht doesn't sleep in confined spaces. Why would Sina?" Sinbad frowned, his expression free to emote his confusion and displeasure. Sinbad hated not being in control, not knowing everything about every situation he came across.

Ja'far knew his king was feeling helpless. His metal vessels are gone, he has a missing scion come to light, and the current political mess Balbadd was in, undoubtedly stressed the Sindrian king's last frayed nerve.

"We should ask Sina later on tonight." Sinbad nodded firmly, mind set.


End file.
